Kühle, Frialdad
by RelativaMariposa
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu tendra eternos problemas por no saber expresar emociones cuando está hablando. Han pasado algunos años y a pesar de algunos avances sigue silencioso y frío. ¿Quién es esa persona tan cercana, que lo ha vuelto a malentender?


¡Con mucho cariño para Andrea! ¡Mejórate pronto!

**Kühle**** [1]**

Al menos lucía como una mañana completamente normal. Bueno, quizás más temprano de lo que el común humano se despertaría, algunas estrellas aún no se dejaban vencer a los primeros rayos del amanecer.

El silencio solo sucumbía a pequeños tintineos de lo que parecía vajilla. Provenían de una casa más bien tradicional, de dos pisos, ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña. Probablemente alguien se encontraba preparando desayuno.

Un sonido más se añadió, eran pasos que descendían las escaleras. Un tanto atropellados, vertiginosos y quizás fastidiados. La persona que se encontraba ya en el primer piso detuvo todas sus acciones ante el singular sonido, además sabía que la dirección tenía objetivo su propio sujeto.

—¡Kunimitsu! ¿Qué es lo que se supone te había dicho? —el aludido se encontraba en la cocina, luego del súbito grito desde las escaleras continuó con su anterior actividad. Efectivamente se encontraba preparando el desayuno. Había oído bien esas palabras, además por las pisadas anteriores comprendía que había un tinte de ira. **La** conocía bien. Solo se dejó llevar, pues ya sabía que pasaría.

Las pisadas pasaron a ser parte de la primera planta de la casa. Quizás hace algunos años atrás se habría molestado por detener la quietud de aquella madrugada, pero ahora… le parecía hasta cómico la manera en que lo estaban regañando.

No se sorprendió en el momento que una figura femenina, un tanto más baja que él, abrió las puertas de la cocina estrepitosamente. Mantuvo su estoica tranquilidad, luego de verla sana y salva en dirección a él mismo, continuó con el "tintineo del comienzo". Preparar el desayuno.

—¡Oi! No tienes que hacer esto —al llegar junto a él se notó la diferencia de alturas, quizás más de 20 centímetros, pese a esto la más baja ni se inmutó al arrebatar la cuchara de las manos del de lentes. Él no respondió, ni intentó obtener los implementos de cocina de vuelta, tan solo se quedó escuchando sus murmullos en forma de susurro.

—No es que pueda hacerlo cada día. Además —aún más bajo emitió— un día tu dijiste que te agradaba, entonces déjame…. —. De no ser por la hora, quizás, no la habría oído. Notaba como había timidez en esas palabras, decidió dejarla tranquila al notar la dedicación en sus ojos.

Naturaleza silenciosa o resignación a que si persistía, solo lograría una discusión. Él también notó la urgencia del tiempo que ella mencionó —_mejor hoy no_—, para qué perder minutos en lo que era una simple pelea infantil de orgullos. Porque si ella había aprendido algo de él, era eso, a defenderse y no dejarse doblegar por alguien que se opusiera.

Optó por estar a su lado silencioso, ellos se entendían así. Hace ya muchos años, poco a poco entre ellos desenmascararon detalles, que por menos lustrosos que fueran eran aceptados. El sentimiento que los unía era el culpable.

Hablando de defectos, mientras oía como ella cortaba verduras de manera precisa, se fijó en su cabello. Frunció el ceño al ver que ella se encontraba tan despeinada como él en sus días de secundaria. Procedió a lo que se dedicaba a hacer cada mañana que podía verla.

—Uhm… Mitsu, no es que me moleste, pero estamos en la cocina— con duda observó como él quitaba las manos de su cabello, después de desenredar el último mechón marrón que siempre amanecía como remolino. Ella continuó con su tarea, esta vez pensando en si era defecto o no, la manía que tenía Tezuka Kunimitsu de verlo todo organizado y rozando la perfección. Pero no se quejaría, esta mínima acción era una de las cosas que más atesoraba, era nostálgico como abrir un álbum de fotos de la época en que comenzaron.

El compás del tiempo se dejó llevar un tanto, casi en el silencio absoluto, interrumpido solo por pequeños comentarios o solicitudes que tenían que ver con la preparación del desayuno. Pese a que ella no le permitió preparar la mayoría de las cosas, dejó que fuera algo parecido a su asistente al permitir que fuera a buscar algunos ingredientes del refrigerador o la alacena.

Ya sentados en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la misma cocina, el más alto se permitió replicar el alboroto que hace más de media hora había afectado la casa. Además, había otro hecho, el cual terminó por desencadenar la conversación.

—Preferiría que estuvieras descansando, no es que no supiera como prepararme un desayuno— expresó parco, aunque esperando una respuesta, la fijeza de los almendra a los esmeralda denotó el hecho.

—Me escuchaste temprano, no es que pueda hacer esto cada mañana—ella confesó esta vez de manera más abierta su preocupación. El tono de voz era un tanto más emocional, no dramatizaba, pero era obvio que articulaba sus sentimientos mucho más que el cubito de hielo que tenía en frente. —Además, no es que me sienta mal y sabemos bien cuál es la razón de que me sintiera mal ayer— culminó tomando la fina taza de té verde que tenía en frente.

Quién estaba en frente no le creyó mucho. Mientras comía a bocados el desayuno que habían preparado para él, notaba como ella probaba poco y nada. —Entonces estarás de acuerdo que me quieres envenenar— el mismo tono que antes plano. Aun así tomó por sorpresa a la persona que tenía en frente. Pese a sus dichos siguió comiendo, esta vez desviando la mirada hacia el desayuno que consumía.

—¿Kunimitsu, soy realmente la que está enferma? —Dijo haciendo un énfasis un tanto irónico en la última palabra.— Normalmente no eres de los que sacan temas totalmente disímiles, de hecho nuestras conversaciones son muy continuas—.

Se detuvo al notar algo. Su rostro mostró algo de temor, pero no a él, sino a la situación.

—¿O es que ya no te gusta mi comida?— bajó el rostro como él anteriormente en dirección a su propio plato. Se sorprendió al encontrar la mano de Kunimitsu buscando la suya, no la evito, pero tampoco la extendió a él, espero con paciencia a que pasara. Observó juntaban palma con palma y él entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Tal como el gesto del cabello, lo reconocería aunque estuviera vendada de ojos.

Sus miedos se disiparon un tanto, pero aun así busco más respuestas en su rostro. Esos irises verdosos se enfrentaron al rostro serio e impasible. Con la mano contraria que él se quitó los anteojos y la observó de manera silente por unos segundos.

—Dijiste que te gustaban— emitió otra vez serio pero con confianza en algo que ella aún no llegaba a comprender.

—Uh— sorpresa y confusión fue lo único que logro por parte de la joven. Él solo apretó su mano para que ella espabilara, solo recibió un sonrojo. No le molestó, reacciones como esas lo hacían sentir atisbos de su niñez.

Pero no decidió aletargar el reloj, su acompañante mostraba la impaciencia que él reconocía como ya parte de su naturaleza. —La primera vez que lo hice— quería saciar su curiosidad, pero también le encantaba notar su inquietud, pues al deslizar las palabras vio un brillo especial en aquella mirada. —Dijiste que te encantaba verlos— culminó la frase, esperando que ella comprendiera un tanto.

—Esta vez me estas asustando, Mitsu— más cauta de lo normal dijo, que cambiara el tema súbitamente una vez era algo extraño, pues se trataba de el gran Tezuka Kunimitsu, el hombre que gastaba sus palabras solo para lo necesario. Pero que lo hiciera una segunda vez… Tal vez aún estaba durmiendo y estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Sí, eso era, estaba enferma, quizás los malestares le estaban causando estas alucinaciones que hacían ver nada con sentido.

Él retomando sus palabras anteriores, eso sí, permitiendo el paso de segundos momentáneos para que las cavilaciones de quien tenía en frente continuaran —Lo mismo siento cuando pruebo lo que me preparas, es imposible dejar que me guste—.

Pestañeo una, dos, hasta tres veces. Click. O algo parecido sintió al comprender lo que ciertas ideas sí tenían un hilo continuo.

—_Mi adoración por ver su rostro sin anteojos es análoga a su gusto de probar mis preparaciones—_ esta realización no solo logró una sonrisa auténtica en su rostro, sino también un sonrojo mucho menos sutil que los anteriores. Las manos aún entrelazadas esta vez experimentaron un apretón por parte de ella. Aunque su tren de pensamientos logró otra cosa.

Si Kunimitsu se escribía con tinta de seriedad, liderazgo y orgullo, el nombre de ella estaba escrito con curiosidad, impaciencia y timidez.

—Entonces por qué la primera frase fuera de lugar. ¿Qué tiene que ver el envene…—él no la dejó continuar. El tono que había usado demostraba una curiosidad con temores, no le gustaba escucharla así de insegura.

—_Y menos por la razón que la estoy haciendo sentir insegura—_ se dijo así mismo.

—Era un chiste— terminó por revelar, esperando alguna respuesta. Aunque no tan extrema como la que presenció y sintió, pues su brazo fue súbitamente empujado, con tal fuerza que tuvo que soltar la mano de ella. Menos de un segundo después ya se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, más bien debajo de la mesa, levantando a la chica del suelo.

Mientras esto sucedía, ella procesaba información. Logró reaccionar solo cuando sintió el golpe de caer al suelo y la pérdida de la calidez de la mano que anteriormente estaba entrelazada con la de él.

—_Me dijo eso porque no estaba comiendo. Si no como, significa que hay algo mal con lo que preparé yo misma. OK! Comprendido— _de no ser porque Kunimitsu la tenía sujeta de los hombros para ayudarla a restablecerse, se habría dado con la palma de su mano en la frente.

—Definitivamente estoy más lenta que lo normal. Mitsu, nunca más me involucro en los objetivos de tu entrenador que parece más un científico loco. Anótalo —una vez de pie señaló al aludido— ¡Nunca más pruebo ese jugo detestable! —exclamó haciendo un mohín más infantil que real. Esto último según Tezuka, quien sonrió de lado de manera discreta al ver las reacciones.

Tímida podía ser. Pero cuando su curiosidad y paciencia se veían melladas, reacciones como las de muy temprano aparecían. Al notar la sonrisa satisfecha del más alto no tardó en expresar réplica. —Maaa… Se supone que debes ponerle énfasis en lo que intentas expresar. ¡Por más que te conozca hay veces en que eres ilegible!—

No había nadie más mirando, solo estaba ella. Por eso mismo ensanchó la sonrisa y utilizando una mirada de confianza, esperó a que quién tenía en frente se tranquilizara un tanto.

—¿Qué?— ella espetó de una manera desafiante, pero juguetona la nueva postura del de lentes.

—Sabías eso cuando me casé contigo Sakura Tezuka— sostuvo la sonrisa y cambió a una mirada que expresaba más o menos un "te lo dije". Ella se sobresaltó un tanto al escuchar su nombre. Siete años y aún le sorprendía.

Lo observó con cariño, ella fue esta vez la que tomó la iniciativa de entrelazar las manos, mientras con el otro brazo se abrazó a él asintiendo con la cabeza, comprendiendo la filosofía de su marido de que las palabras no siembre eran necesarias.

Kunimitsu le respondió el abrazo, añorando que todas sus mañanas fueran así. Dejando atrás la sonrisa, comprendía que este era su último día en Japón por un par de meses, pues la temporada de campeonatos más importante del año ya comenzaba. Apretó los ojos y revivió un dicho de Sakura la primera vez que la dejó para competir.

"_Para cumplir tus sueños, hay veces en que debes hacer pequeños sacrificios"_

No, este no era un pequeño sacrificio, hoy habiendo conseguido todo, el tenis poco a poco se estaba quedando corto al lado de dejarla cada cierto tiempo.

—Oi Mitsu, sabes que no es para siempre—.

No era la primera, ni sería la última vez que vivenciaban este tipo de días. Ella se separó de él para poder observarlo al rostro. No emitió más palabras, solo le sonrió en forma de invitación para que disfrutaran el desayuno, disfrutaran lo que les quedaba del día.

Fin.

[1] Kühle significa frialdad en alemán.


End file.
